Breaking away
by Amber Eagle
Summary: Lily is the princess of a prospering land, but when her mother dies, her father decides to take her as his wife. To prevent that, she runs away to another kingdom and meets James, the prince of the land. Lots of adventure and some romance in the mix. LEJP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Running to find love

Prologue

My name is Lily Evans; I am the daughter of William and Sapphire Evans. My parents rule over all of the eastern mountains. They ruled the land well, at least until my mother died and left my father in a depression. Our country started to fail and Tom Riddle, my father's advisor suggested to him that he find a woman to marry to give him an heir to the throne. My father thought about it for weeks.

On my 18th birthday my father announced that he had found a person to help him rule the kingdom and bring it up to its former glory. He then called me up onto the stage beside him.

"I present to you my bride to be, Lily Evans," all conversation stopped once people heard what he said. Everybody stopped moving and just gaped at him. My legs buckled and I would've fallen if one of the dukes behind me hadn't caught me.

"Rethink this, please! This is terrible!!" one of the lords yelled from the back of the room.

"Father, reconsider! What would mother have said to your choice?" All I got to show that her father had heard me was a stern look and narrowed eyes. At that moment I knew I had to get away, escape from my father and flee to the Western Lands, the lands of Nathaniel Potter.

Later that night I met with my father to give him my demands for the wedding. I told him that if I was going to marry him I would need five gifts; a dress made of rubies that sparkled like the setting sun, a dress made of sapphires that glistened like the sea, a dress made of diamonds that twinkled like the stars in a night sky and a lily that would never die. I told him to get me those four gifts and I would tell him my last request.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One week later I had the dresses and the lily and her fifth request had been given. I had asked for a cloak made of fake fur similar to that of a wolf's fur.

My plan consisted of an escape route, and what I was going to do when I got to the Western lands, but I still had no way to carry my things. That was solved when Lorelei, my mother favorite among the servants came up to me one night and handed me a bag that, she said, would get no heavier or larger, no matter what was placed into it. She gave me a tearful goodbye and wished me a safe journey, and begged me to stay safe.

The night before the wedding came and I knew that if I was ever going to be free I had to leave tonight. I covered my face with ash from the fire and snuck out of the castle and towards my freedom.

That's where the real story starts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hoped you liked the prologue!! If you did review and ask me to continue or tell me what you like about it. I'll check every day. Give me lots of reviews and I'll continue!!

Over and Out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The forth night was the worst; my cloak was wrapped around me tightly, but the cold still crept in. A restless sleep followed.

I woke to the sound of voices. During the night I had crossed the border, but what if it was my father's men?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Third person p.o.v.-

"Why do we have to patrol the borders when my father has to many soldiers cooped up in the castle?" One of the two men asked grumpily, angry that they had had to wake up to early.

"James! This is your fathers land; it will be yours one day! This is to help you learn responsibility and help you see what ruling is really about." James was chastised by his friend, a dark haired man with startling grey eyes, who was riding a bay horse.

"But Sirius! It's too early to be riding around the countryside." James jokingly whined, he would have continued but the hawk on his arm gave a shrill screech and started flying away.

"Razorwind's found something! Let's go!" After giving his horse a nudge, he followed his hawk at a gallop.

-Lily's P.O.V.-

While I was listening to the conversation the two men were having I came to the conclusion that they didn't work for my father, but they were part of the western lands and if I was correct then they were James Potter, son of Nathaniel and Kaylin Potter and Sirius Black, James' right hand man.

The ash on my face had done its job, but it had faded slightly since. My skin was still dark and it was almost invisible against the black fur on my hood. I shrank back so my back was pressing on the back of the tree hollow I was in. They were coming this way!

A hawk landed on the branch not to far from me and gave a final screech before falling silent. Black unmoving eyes were fixed on me and horse hooves clattered on the stones below. I heard a voice call up through the leaves.

"Who's up there?" When I didn't answer the hawk yelled and I heard something scaling the tree. Grey eyes met green and the hawk jumped out of the tree and flew out of sight. The man sat on the branch in front of my hollow and just stared at me. After a minute or so he reached for me with the intent of taking me out of the tree, but his hand knocked my side and I gasped while pulling away.

"You go. I promise that I will follow." I said hesitantly, relaxing as he nodded and started descending the tree.

I made sure that the bag containing my dresses and lily was still hooked on my belt before I sighed. I may have the items that princess' have but my father had probably disowned me by now. I was no longer a princess, I had to remember that. Making my way down the tree proved to be more difficult then I thought it would be. When I touched the ground, the only warning was a swift intake of breath before I collapsed…or I would have if a strong arm hadn't encircled me at the last moment. I was placed gently in a saddle, seated sideways.

"Who are you?" my eyes slammed shut at the question. Should I tell them who I was or not? As I was thinking about this my mouth answered on its own.

"I'm just a girl who has lost both mother and father."

"What are you going to do now? You can come to the palace with us, or you can stay here and live among the trees." I looked into the hazel eyes of the person whose horse I was sitting on.

"I'll go with you." Upon hearing this he nodded and turned to his companion.

"If we ride steady we will make it back before dark. Remus said that he could use some more help around the kitchen." Nudging his horse he started walking away.

"Yes your highness." Sirius trotted to catch up, while looking at me curiously.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I managed to get some sleep sometime after midday and when I awoke it was just before sunset. My back was pressed against James' chest and my head was turned so my cheek was resting on his shoulder. His arms were around me as he held the reins. We were walking and as the sun made its disappearance he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I will protect you but you have to give me the chance. You don't have to fear anything here."

Looking around I saw that we were nearing a palace I tensed as the memories came floating back. They were happy memories of my parents, something I would never have again. I sighed, silently resigning myself to a life of servitude if my father didn't find me first. James walked his horse over to what looked like the kitchens and dismounted. He helped me down and knocked lightly on the door before entering. People looked at him and called over a man with caring blue eyes and blonde hair. The man came over and bowed to James.

"Remus, I told you never to do that!" James burst out when the blond man raised himself up and noticed me for the first time.

"Who's this?"

"This is a girl that I found in the forest. She can find a place to work here, can't she?"

"I only need someone to do little things but I guess that she can help inside the palace too." When I nodded he turned back to James and informed him, "Your parents would like to see you."

"I'll take my leave now," and with that he left and I was alone. Again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_This is chapter 1. Hope you like it. Review. Now!_

_Over and out!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the fairy tale that this story is based on. By the way I have it all down on paper and it is nothing like China doll in the twilight section._

Remus looked at me and asked, "what is your name?"

I thought for a moment before answering. Should I give him my real name or just the name that everybody called me, Lillian or Lily?

"My name is Lily."

"Alright Lily, can you cook at all?"

"A little bit."

"That's good enough. Come with me."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He showed me around the kitchen before showing me to my own little room. It was a tiny room under the stairs with a single bed, a box to place my things in and a lamp. There was no door, but there was a curtain hanging to give me some privacy. Many of the other servants had to share their rooms with other people, and although it was a larger room they still had to share.

"I'm sorry, but we have no other rooms to put you in." I looked at Remus and was startled to see that he actually did look sorry.

"It's great. Thank you Remus!" Hearing this he smiled and backed out of the room closing the curtain behind him.

I walked to the edge of the bed and pulled off my bag. Opening it I pulled out the four dresses; the gold one, the silver one and the diamond dresses. The forth dress I pulled out had been my favorite dress from back when I was living in the castle. I had actually gotten it as an 18th birthday present. My lily came out next, surprisingly it hadn't died or gotten crumpled in my bag. Jewellery was laid out next; I had brought a diamond necklace, a ring with a single stone, butterfly hair clips and a bracelet with diamonds that spelled out my full name, Lillian Athena Evans. Placing all of my things back in the bag except for the lily I lay down on my bed and promptly fell asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day while I was helping clean the kitchen I learned that there was going to be a formal dinner three nights from then to celebrate the prince's coronation.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Prince James liked the food I made so much he ordered that I was to make his snack everynight and dinner whenever he didn't have to eat with his family. So on the night of the dinner I asked Remus if I could have the nihgt off asd long as I came back in time to make the prince's snack. Many guests had already arrived so I would have to be fast.

Once Remus told me that I could I ran to my corner and threw off my cloak.I opened my bag and pulled out the gold dress.

Minutes later I was standing at the top of the grand staircase that entered the ballroom where all of the other guests were. I descended slowly, my dress creating little whispers against my skin. Heads turned and gasps were heard throughout the room as everyone got a good look at my appearance. My red hair was swept up at the base of my neck, my skin was pale and clear and a diamond necklace glittered around my neck.

-James' POV-

She was gorgeous; her beautiful green eyes glowing with pleasure, red hair swept off a glistening dress that shimmered as she moved. I walked forward unconsciously to greet her at the bottom of the stairs. Holding my arm for her to take, she blushed and placed her hand lightly on my forearm. Musicians started the music again and people parted for us to pass. Taking her right hand in my left and her waist with my right we started waltzing.

-Lily's POV-

I had doubted my decision to come tonight, but when we started dancing I knew that I had made the right choice. At least until he started to talk.

"Who are you?"

"A girl at your coronation dinner."

"Are you a servant who has stolen her mistress' dress?"

"Don't worry your highness. My blood is every bit as royal as yours." Lily smiled slowly as she saw him take this information in.

"What's your name?"

"If you can guess it I'll tell you if you're right. You have 10 guess' until I will return."

"Cathrine?"

"No."

"Ariel?"

"No."

"Sarah?"

"No."

"Teresa?"

"Emily?"

"No."

"Alexandra?"

"No."

"Leandra?"

"No, and two more guesses your highness."

"Georgia?"

"No, last guess."

"Rachel?"

"No you have to wait until I come again."

"Can I at least have a guess?"

"Yes, people have called me by two different names and you know somebody that is one of my names." The music stopped so I separated from him, stepping back. Remus walked into the room to announce that dinner would be out soon and he asked us if we could find our seats.

James put his arm out again and again I took it. He walked me to the table and placed me a little bit down the table as not to have gossip arise. This little bit of courtesy was greatly appreciated, so I let him know with my eyes. I t seemed he understood as he lowered his head a little bit in a nod before walking to the seat on the left of his father. Dinner passed quickly, I made small talk with the lords, Dukes and duchesses around me. They admired my dress and my necklace. Before I knew it the clock was striking 9 and I had to leave. I excused myself and strolled out of the room casually, but as soon as I was out of sight of people I gathered the front my skirts and jogged to the servant room doors. Hearing to voices I ran down the stairs, slammed the curtain shut and shed my dress, throwing on another old dress that had been given to me by one of the other servants; I walked out into the kitchen. For James snack I made little sandwiches and placed the palate on a tray. Nobody paid me any mind as I walked out of the room, holding the tray carefully while I put on my cloak. Braving the outside wind and the falling snow I walked back towards the castle I had just left.

There was a ledge outside a room slightly down the hall, so I placed the tray on it and ran without it towards James' door. I didn't want to think about it or I would persuade myself not to do it. Running over to his bed I lay the necklace I had worn that night on it and rushed back out of the room. Somebody was coming around the corner so I grabbed the tray off of the ledge and walked down towards his door while calming my heart. James turned the corner at his heels. I made it look like the tray was too bulky for me to do anything so I waited by his door for him. He saw me and quickened his pace a little bit.

"Sirius will be taking the food with me tonight." James informed me as he opened the door and allowed me through first. I set the tray on his desk and bowed.

"Is that all your highness?" Sitting on his bed James yelped and stood up. He looked down and picked up a necklace. It was the necklace I had left him.

"Isn't that the necklace the girl you danced with was wearing?" Sirius leaned over to get a better look at the sparkling item held in James hand.

"Yes it is, but why is it in here? How did you get here?" I made a movement which rustled my cloak. James head shot up.

"Was there anybody in this hall or walking away when you entered those wing of the palace?!" James stood up and stalked towards me.

"Do you know who left this necklace here?" He almost yelled when he was standing in front of me. I cringed and back up a step.

"NO! I don't know!" I lied. What I had done was a stupid thing. I could see that now. It only made people more aware of my existence. I wouldn't go to another one, I couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The next few days were so hard. James had sent Sirius and some soldiers to find a mysterious girl. I wanted so badly to tell the kind and queen who I was but I wouldn't risk getting sent back to my father. If I did get sent back I would commit suicide first. I wouldn't live with my father again.

While I was working in the kitchen a few days after the dinner I heard a few of the other girls discussing Prince James. They were saying that now that he was 18, before he could get the throne, he had to be married.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

One of the servant girls, Elizabeth, looked very sad for the few days after the dinner, so one night I went to talk to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned as I sat next top her on the ledge outside.

"Yes," She seemed distracted as she answered. I look at her closely. She had shoulder length blonde hair that had light brown streaks running through it. Her face contained traces of classic beauty; a straight, little nose, refined cheekbones. Her eyes were a very nice blue and she had a slim figure.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" I may be a servant now but this had only made me more aware of their pain.

"It's nothing. Really." Seeing that I wasn't going to get any information from her I stood up. She spoke when I took my first step away.

"It's Sir Sirius," She looked down to where her hands were clasped in her lap. "He wrote me a note but I don't know what he means by it." She pulled a letter out of her apron pocket. Handing it to me carefully I could see the folds that showed it had been opened and refolded many times. I opened it slowly and I could feel the courage it took him to write this. My eyes grew most as they scanned the letter. They were words written in love.

_My dear Elizabeth,_

_Whenever I fall asleep I'm in an orchard, it is normal until I see someone at the edge.; wind blowing blond hair flicked with sunlight. As I walked closer I realized it is not just a person; it is a person I know who knows me for me. I hope that you will always be waiting for me in that orchard. Even if you don't, I want you to know that you are the only one I want to be there with me._

_Sirius._

I looked into Elizabeths clear blue eyes and said quietly, "he loves you." Her eyes widened and gasped.

"Really?"

"Yes, he does." At her next words my eyes opened wide.

"How could he do this? He knows it would never work. Why is he hurting me like this?"

My eyes opened and I gasped, "you love him!"

"Yes," he said quietly, stopping her rant to look down.

"But, you're in denial. You don't want to get your heart broken, because in your mind it won't work. The kind will not allow him to marry you, because you are a servant and he is noble." I looked at her sadly. If anything like this happened in my father's palace, he would have beaten the servant in a question. Life was not as good in my past home as I had always thought it was. I had been oblivious to the pain of my people and the deteriorating of my fathers morals. The fact that he had tried to take me as his wife should have been enough of a warning for me, but I had ignored it. I was just glad my sister, Petunia had managed to get away unscathed. She had left my fathers home to go marry Sir Vernon. My father had released her before he had started going mad. At the thought of him, I shivered.

"Oh, are you cold?" Elizabeth's caring eyes looked at me.

"No, just an old memory." She seemed much more chipper now that Sir Sirius had been banished from my mind.

"you know what?" She looked at me quizzically if not curiously.

"What?"

"I have a feeling you're not just who you say you are Lily." At her words I froze. How could she have any idea? My skin had been covered with ashes from the fire since I got here. I'd better take this carefully.

"Really? And who do you think I am?"

"I'm not sure, thought I'm sure you haven't been a servant all your life."

When I heard this I emitted a nervous laugh. She was closer to the mark she thought.

"You keep trying to figure out who I am.

"I'll find out. I want to get to know you. You seem like a good person. Tomorrow we are permitted to leave the palace grounds, would you like to come to the baths with me?"

"I'd like that. You're the first person who has actually spoken to me here. Thank you," I appreciated the thought she had given me. Maybe I could trust her with my secret. Later.

o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-

The title is going to be changed, but I need suggestions so review with what you think it should be changed to. I will decide from the reviews I get so review review review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The next day at the baths we were sitting and relaxing in the water, when I heard a rustling in the trees behind us. I stiffened thinking it was somebody from my father's kingdom. Even if it was just another person I still didn't want them to see my face without the ash and charcoal covering it. To say that Elizabeth had been surprised that I covered my skin would have been an understatement. She had had her back to me when I had first submerged myself under the water and I had scrubbed my skin free of any trace of the black substance. Once I had finally turned to face her my skin had already taken on its customary pale shine and my hair was its same vibrant red it had always been. I looked like a totally different person, and I could see it in her eyes as she took in every aspect of my clean appearance.

"Why do you cover your skin?" she had asked. I thought for a moment before answering.

"I have a very powerful person who would like to know my whereabouts, so I cover my skin to protect myself." I answered carefully.

"But you are safe working for the potters." She said.

"Not from the person who is looking fro me."

Back ion the present I tensed. The sounds were still there and even as I turned my back I could see that Elizabeth was ready to spring out of the water at any moment. A branch snapped and Elizabeth relaxed, I turned and saw a fox kit walking towards us, mewing. I could see that it was limping and it would die soon if somebody didn't help it. A glance towards Elizabeth showed that she was looking at me carefully, gauging my reaction. Pretending to be a servant had a given me a sense of compassion I had lacked earlier in life, so I stood up, hopped out of the bath and grabbed my cloak. I slowly walked towards the kit after wrapping a towel around myself. It didn't move away, so I scooped it up and carried it to the edge of the water to lay it down. I unwrapped the towel and slid back into the water.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth questioned as she move closer.

"I'm giving her an honest chance of living." I picked up the kit and slowly dipped her legs in the water. Dirt fell away and I smiled. How much this kit was like me; she had a white coat that was uncommon among foxes so she coated herself to conceal her true color. I started stroking her back; all the while pulling dirt and grime to reveal a smooth white coat. Once she was clean I looked at Elizabeth.

"Will I be allowed to keep her?"

"Probably, as long as she doesn't make a mess or get into trouble."

"In that case I'll name you Poplar." To Elizabeth I said, "Shouldn't we be getting back to the castle soon?"

"Yes."

It didn't take us too long to finish cleaning and on the way back to the palace I flipped my hood up so nobody would see my face, devoid of any ash or charcoal. I held Poplar carefully, as to not jostle her left foreleg. It was injured and bent at a strange angle, so once we reached the palace I ran to the fireplace, grimacing as I covered my skin and brought her to the barn so I could have the groomsman look at her.

I showed him Poplar's leg and he said that it was just a mild sprain and the only thing I could do was to make sure that she kept the weight off of it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Very late that night, as I collapsed into my bed, I sighed. If I ever got my royal post back, which was doubtful, I would give my staff the best lives. Working, even under someone as kind as Remus, was hard. Our jobs were more important now that we knew that there was to be another ball to celebrate the New Year. Well there's nothing that I could do about that. This is my life now.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well that's chapter 4. I hope you liked it. I still need people to suggest titles for me. If you liked it, hated it, or couldn't care less, review.

Over and out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter

Poplar proved to be a very loyal pet. She would come when I called her and she liked to help me around the kitchens as I worked. It seemed as if she was Lorelei, just in a fox's body. Little did I know that she liked me enough to come to my aid when I was in danger. The first time it happened I thought it was an accident; we had been walking down to the kitchen from the well when she had barked. I stopped and looked at her where she sat at my side looking at me patiently. She pushed herself against my legs and I moved to the side, off the path. Trotting ahead, I guess was her way of telling me that it was safe. A few moments later, when I stepped into the warm kitchen, Elizabeth ran up to me and said, sounding relieved, "It's good you saw the big patch of ice on the path. So far two people have fallen on it and really hurt themselves."

"What ice?" I replied.

"If you didn't see it how did you not fall?"

"Poplar must have pushed me out of the way."

"Smart fox."

At the present moment said fox was laying at my feet as I dried the dishes. I found that she made a very effective foot warmer as well.

"Lily! The prince would like to see you," Remus called out. All the other servants faces turned towards me. I gasped as I shook my hand and accidentally sliced my palm on a knife I was holding.

"Great," I hissed. Blood welled up and made the ash around the wound look really black instead of a dark grey, I decided that the prince wouldn't like to wait, so I would just take care of my hand later. After I reached into the empty dishpan to pull out the knife I said to Remus, "thank you Remus, I'll go see him now."

I clutched my hand to my body and wondered what James, no Prince James would like with me. I hadn't done anything wrong lately. As I arrived at his chambers the thoughts were stilled and shoved to the back of my mind. Knocking lightly and entering slowly when I heard a voice invite me in, I was met with the sight of James and Sirius sitting in some of the chairs scattered around the room.

"I heard you found a pet?" James sat up and directed his question at me.

"Yes. Elizabeth and I were at the baths and she walked up to us, limping. We've gotten very attached to her and she is no problem, at all, I swear." I averted my eyes despite my natural desire to meet his eyes squarely. That would be a sign of a rebellious servant; since I was no longer royalty I couldn't do that.

"Okay, well, that was the first thing I wanted to talk to you about. The last thing is to se if you remembered seeing anyone in this hallway on the night of my coronation."

"No, your highness, I didn't see anybody else in this hallway that night while I was delivering your snack." This at least was the truth, since I was the one to place the necklace in his room, I hadn't seen anybody else in the hallway.

"Why do I have the feeling you aren't revealing as much as you know?" James stood and walked to the window to look out.

"I…I don't know, your majesty," I adverted my eyes again, but this time he saw it as a sign of insecurity.

"Why are you lying to me?!" He lunged forward and caught my hand as I shifted, giving the door a sideways glance. I gasped as he grasped my injured hand and held it in a death grip.

"Ouch, you're hurting me!" I yelped trying to wrench my hand from his.

"James! Let go!" Sirius barked sharply, causing the prince to relinquish his hold on me. I backed up a step and cradled my hand to me again. Gentle fingers took my injured hand and inspected it carefully. I looked up to see Prince James looking at me apologetically.

"Did I do that?"

"No! You didn't, I was clumsy in the kitchen and I cut myself with a knife." I stumbled over my words because I was speaking so fast.

"Sirius will you go get some bandages from the infirmary for me?" James asked the still standing Sirius while still inspecting my palm.

"You don't have to, I'll just do it myself later." I tried to from bandaging my hand, once Sirius left.

"Just shut up, I'm helping you and that's final." He burst out as he walked back towards me, cloth in hand. As he cleaned my hand, back and front, of ash and blood, I started getting nervous. By the time Sirius returned my hand was clean and I was tugging on it, wanting to get it out of sight before James ordered me to clean all of the ash off.

Sirius, whether he saw my discomfort ar not, waved the bandages under James' nose. James with a glare at him grabbed it and started wrapping my now white hand. Once my hand was fully covered I settled down. As James lay down the bandages I stood and made a movement towards the door.

"I haven't released you yet," James said smugly. I looked down in disgust at myself, how could I forget that? Servants didn't just leave, they had to wait to be released I forgot…..again. Only highborn or royalty left without another word.

"If I can no longer help you, may I please return to the kitchens my lords?" I asked quietly; as I'd seen some servants do.

"Yes you may go." Sirius answered when James didn't speak. The prince was starring off into space, lost in his own world again. I bowed and left the room silently, not seeing as the door shut, James stand up and glance fleetingly at the door before looking at Sirius.

"Her hands." He said simply.

"What about them?"

"They were too delicate and unbroken for somebody who had been a servant all their life."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Oh no what's going to happen??

Review review review. And I am still in need of a title suggestion.

Over and out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

After the incident with the knife, I was extra careful to not injure myself again. The cut healed nicely, but on the night of the ball, there was still a scar on the back on my hand. Again I decided to go and make an entrance. This time I wore my blue dress and paired it with my ring. The single stone set in the silver band was a princess cut sapphire. My father had given it to me on a past birthday. It was a miracle it still fit.

Moments later I was standing outside the ballroom nervously. There were too many people. Family after family had arrived, including the Snapes the Weasleys and the Malfoys. I took a deep breath before reaching for the handle. Just before my fingers touched it I heard voices behind me. I whirled around and saw some guards standing there holding Elizabeth between them while pulling her away from another door that went into the ballroom.

"What's going on here," I demanded, walking towards them

"This servant was trying to sneak into the ball. We have to take her back to the kitchens for punishment," One of the guards explained while looking me up and down, which produced a dull feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Elizabeth looked up and gasped, she recognized me! I widened my eyes to let her know that she had to be quiet and her head bowed in response.

"Why not let her go this one time? I have a feeling that she wasn't trying to sneak into the ball, just trying to get a look. As long as she promises to not do it again, I don't think punishment is in order." I looked at Elizabeth, carefully keeping my expression indifferent.

"Alright Elizabeth, if it happens again you will be punished. We bid you goodnight your highness." With that the guards left, leaving me alone with my friend.

"Thank you. I appreciate it, but what's going on? Wearing finery good enough for royalty?" Elizabeth looked very confused as she met my eyes.

"I'll explain later. Just go peek at Sirius and go back to the kitchens," I said while turning away.

"Thank you again Lily."

_James' P.O.V._

As the doors opened everyone looked to see who was coming in late. Many gasps were heard as people got a look at the beautiful girl in the dress that sparkled like the ocean.

She had returned! Once again I moved to the base of the stairs, bu8t stopped short when I saw that somebody else had beaten me there. The man turned his head and smirked when he saw that I was standing a little off to the side, glaring at him.

_Lily's P.O.V._

"Would you like to dance princess?" a voice asked me when I was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

I spun around to face the speaker and saw a man with oily black hair and a long hooked nose.

"Why the lofty title?" I asked curtsying.

"You look like one. Was I wrong?"

"Maybe or maybe not." I replied while taking his arm so he could lead me to the dance floor.

"That's a difficult answer."

"I'm a difficult girl to understand," I said, smiling, unaware of the piercing gaze boring into my back.

As we danced, Sir Severus, I found what his name was, quizzed me on my identity. I gave him no definite answers until we stopped moving and he led me off the dance floor.

"Another dance?" He asked as he held his arm out again.

"I'm sorry, but I've already promised our host a dance and it seems as if he has come to collect it." I said tilting my head to James, who was indeed walking over.

"Hello Sir Severus." Said James the malice evident in his tone.

Sir Severus sneered, "hello your highness," and he gave an exaggerated bow. "I see that you are here to dance with the young girl so I will take my leave."

James sighed as he left and glanced down at my hand as I rested it on his arm. There was a hairline scratch against the back of it.

"Was he bothering you?" He asked quietly as we started dancing.

"No your highness, but I would've preferred to dance with you." His eyes widened slightly at my words, but he didn't break the complicated series of steps.

We were silent until he spun us over to the doors to the balcony that led to the garden.

"Come with me." James ordered as we stopped.

"But your highness! There are already people gossiping and all that we did last time was dance. What will they think?" I exclaimed, glancing around to see quite a few people were paying attention to us.

"I don't care. We need to talk, alone."

"Alright," I replied as I allowed him to lead me outside.

_So I hoped you liked it._

_Sorry for the wait, I know quite a lot of people are cheesed off at me._

_I'll be gone for a week or so, so I won't be able to update until I'm back, so don't get mad or bug me until at least two weeks has passed._

_If you have any title suggestions I would love to have them. Just so I can see what you all think it should be called._

_Over and out._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter in any way shape or form.

I sat down on one of the stone benches by the giant rose bushes, while James stood and paced.

"What do you do to me?" He seemed angry.

"I don't know, but if it's anything like what you do to me, I like it," I said honestly, standing in a fluid motion.

He stopped to stare at me.

"I wasn't talking about that kind of feeling." he said stubbornly.

"You're not a very good liar," I said plainly.

"You're just catching me on a bad night."

"Or, maybe, it's because you do like me." I suggested.

"Are you always this aggressive?" He looked at me with an incredulous expression on his face as I came to stand in front of him.

"Our time is short, so we don't have time for the shyness or nervousness. I am normally the quiet, demure girl that you think I should be, but for now our embarrassment should be secondary."

He closed the space between us in one step and began to hold me close.

"Why is our time short?" He asked quietly against the top of my head.

"I don't know when you next ball is and I need to know if I should come back," I leaned back while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Why can't you stay?"

"I just can't, but I will return if you would like me to," with him holding me close in the deserted garden with fireflies flittering about and alighting on the trees around us, the moment seemed like one in a dream. When James' face came up close I knew that it was indeed real and once his lips touched my own it was as if fireworks had been lit off inside of me. I was trembling and clutching him to me; as his lips pressed against mine and his hands rested on my waist to keep me with him. We separated and I smiled at him lightly after my eyes fluttered open.

"I take it you want me to come back?" I smiled as he nodded and opened his mouth.

"Will you tell me who you are?"

"No, but you do get your guesses." I pressed my cheek against his shoulder and shifted as he sighed.

"Fine, be difficult. Is it Lauren?"

"No, but you are getting closer."

"Lyra?"

"No."

"Can you give me any hints?" he sounded exasperated as I sighed on his neck.

"I guess. The first two letters are 'L' and 'I' in both of my names."

"Lisa?"

"No."

"Linda?"

"No."

"Lila?"

"No."

"Lil-"

"Let my girl go!" A voice was called into the night air. James started and turned around, keeping his arm around me.

"What are you talking about Sir Severus?" James was a bit irritated at the interruption.

"I said, let her go!" Sir Severus yelled stalking towards us.

"Why. She wants to be with out here with me," the princes hold tightened on me as he shifted me away from the angry noble.

"She'll be with me. I will marry her." Sir severus looked completely serious as he looked at me.

I gasped, how many times will I get told that I'll be somebody's wife in my lifetime, too many apparently.

James looked down at me softly when heard my gasp. My head was down and I was shaking. He wrapped his other arm around me and rubbed my back in soothing circles as he held me. Over my head he glared at the intruder.

"Don't make me call the guards." It was a simple statement, but it had a big impact on Sir Severus. Said noble snapped a sentence that made my blood run cold, before turning on his heel and walked out of the garden.

"You won't get her. I'll make sure of it."

After he left James looked down at my face. I was gazing up into the face of the full moon in the sky. It had gotten too late; I was going to have to leave soon.

"I have to leave." I slipped out of his hold and into the night, leaving a confused prince standing alone in the silent night.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_I'm so sorry it took me so long, I'll be quicker next time I promise._

_Review and I hope you liked it._

_Over and Out._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

I was still wearing my ring as I made James' food that night. It was harder then before to pull it off my finger and once I finally pried it off I arched in the air and plopped silently into his soup. It fell into his soup! I would have dove for it, but Remus was already walking over to pick it up and help me bring it to James' room with me. When we reached his room he bade us entry and asked me to stay and keep him company as Remus left. I reached for the soup wordlessly, but it was too late. Fear gripped my heart as James picked up his spoon and plunged it into the soup. I held my breath as he continued to eat.

A metallic clink sounded throughout the room. A look of surprise crossed James face and he motioned to me to approach his table.

"Has anybody else touched the bowl since it left the kitchen?" He asked me.

"Only Remus and myself sire," That was at least the truth. I was the one that had put the ring in the soup, so there was no one else to look for.

"No one passed you in the hall?"

"Only the occasional servant."

James started to mutter under his breath, "How does she keep avoiding me like this? Why does she try to slip away?"

I had to restrain myself from screaming. How did he not see that it was me he was looking for? I was giving him all these hints.

"If I may have the liberty, whose ring is that?' I asked quietly.

"I have a feeling that you know, don't you?" His gaze was intent on my face as he stood.

"My guess is that it belongs to the girl that you've been dancing with for the past few balls," I stated simply, not meeting his gaze.

"Yes, it does, and you know who she is, don't you?"

"No, your highness, I don't know who she is.'" My other protests were cut short as I was shoved up against the wall; held up by his hands on my shoulders, my feet a few inches above the ground.

"Why are you lying to me?" he yelled furiously. I knew that my eyes were wide and held a trace of fear in them, so I closed them and tried to control my shaking. My breathing I could control, but my trembling wouldn't stop. Once he felt this he let me go and pulled me into his arms and just held me as the door opened. I glanced at it, Sirius stood there, silently watching us. He was forgotten when James spoke quietly to me.

"Why are you scared? I told you that I would protect you. You just have to trust me." He nuzzled my hair and whispered in a voice that was a little bit quieter than before, "who are you?"

He was probably hoping for a more satisfying answer then those he'd gotten before.

I opened my mouth to tell him the truth, but then I looked over and saw Sirius leaning forward looking very interested in my answer. The truth couldn't come out, not yet.

"I am nothing but a poor girl that has lost both mother and father.

"Why don't you trust me? I will protect you," I startled him by pressing my face into his neck and whispering words that Sirius couldn't hear.

"I do trust you; it's myself I don't trust." We stood like that for a few more minutes before I pulled back and said, "I really do have to go now, your majesty."

He nodded and motioned to the door aimlessly. I picked up the tray, purposefully leaving the ring on the table and walked out of the room.

**-James' P.O.V.-**

I thoughtlessly picked up the ring and held it up, watching it glint in the pale light from the lamps, I dimly heard Sirius speak, but didn't actually listen.

"What was that, I wasn't listening," I didn't take my eyes off of the ring for a moment, fearing it would disappear.

"What was that about? Why are you so intent about protecting Lily?"

"I don't know. I just feel a connection with her. It's unexplainable." I couldn't explain this feeling I'd had in my gut when I realized that she'd been shaking in fear. This earned me a weird look from Sirius and his eyes flicked to the ring in my hand for a moment.

"Is that hers?" I knew that he was referring to my dance partner.

"Yeah. She was wearing it as we danced tonight. There was also a scratch on the back of her hand."

"That's strange."

"Lily was lying about not knowing who this girl is, that was the beginning of that scene that you walked in on."

"Why do you want to find her so much?" He seemed genuinely puzzled as he looked at me.

"UI don't know why, but… I think I love her," the words popped out of my mouth before I could stop them. Sirius raised his head and stared into my eyes. A thought smashed it's way into my head and I stood quickly.

"I have to talk to my parents!" I rushed out of the room, leaving a confused friend in my wake.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**-Lily's P.O.V.-**

"Lily we need to talk," Elizabeth said as we washed dishes that night in the kitchen.

"What would you like to talk about?" I asked

"I want to talk about you. Who you are and why you're here?"

"I'm Lily, you know that already."

"You haven't been a servant all your life, have you?"

"No I haven't"

"Do you want to talk about this later, in private?"

"Yes I would prefer that, you can know the rest, but everyone else can't."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elizabeth walked with me to my room about 15 minutes later. We sat on my bed and I explained everything; about my father, running away and the balls that I'd been to since coming there. When I finished she just sat there and stared at me until I pulled out the dresses and held them up.

"Oh my," she breathed, "It's no wonder you didn't say anything."

"Yeah, the problem is that my father is still looking for me and he will eventually come here," I sighed. Elizabeth put her hand on my shoulder and opened her mouth, but was interrupted at a disturbance from the kitchen.

We looked at each other and swiftly ran out of the room. One of the castle servants was standing at the door out to the path, gasping.

"What's wrong?" I ran up to him and motioned for him to sit.

"I was working out in the hall in front of the King and Queens rooms when the prince came running up. A few minutes later the queen walked out of the room and started ordering for another feast to be prepared and for the bridal suite to be ready for a guest," The words rushed out of his mouth.

"What does this mean?" I asked slowly, hoping I wasn't right.

"The prince is getting married!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Well that's the end of this chapter. I really hoped you liked it and if you have any suggestions for a title or what you think could happen; I'm all ears (or eyes in this case)._

_Review to tell me what you think._

_Over and Out._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The words seemed to reach me from a great distance. Who was he getting married to. Why now? I listened to the sound of the other servants complaining about preparing for another feast so soon. Elizabeth's eyes were on me and I could sense that she wanted to talk to me, but if we talked right now I was going to break down. I needed to sort through this on my own first. The feast would be in five nights.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As I rushed around doing chores in preparation for the feast over the next few days I worried and I wondered. Who was James going to marry and why now? I thought that he had enjoyed his time with me, but I might be mistaken. Why would he? He was probably tired of playing games with me. But I needed to try one more time to change his mind, to convince him that I was the one for him, not his mystery bride.

What was I thinking, I couldn't marry James! The Potter's couldn't protect me. My father was my guardian. He could always take me back. I was going to have to say good bye…forever. I would disappear and never return as his mystery girl. What was I going to do; keep going to the balls until my dresses fell apart? Even I wasn't that pathetic.

Elizabeth had been watching me carefully and followed me out into the garden when I went to get some water. I ran to the well and lowered the bucket before hearing steps behind me. I whipped around and saw Sirius at the gate from the palace path and Elizabeth walking towards me from the servant's quarters.

Their eyes met and she quickened her pace until she was standing next to me. Sirius marched up and took her arm, pulling her away to the corner of the garden that was the most secluded and private.

I sighed and held the full bucket carefully as I trudged back to the kitchen. The air was brisk and my hands were starting to feel the cold. I should be faster outside so I wouldn't get frostbite. When I opened the door to the kitchen, a gust of warm air greeted me. I walked in slowly, handing the bucket to Anna, one of the main cooks and started prepping for dinner. At that moment Elizabeth ran into the room and froze as her eyes raked over each face until she found mine. She practically bounced over to me and whispered something in my ears.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"Smirihm jask gasped e…"

"Speak louder."

"Sirius just asked me to marry him!" Over half the kitchen turned around at her outburst and watched her pull on my arm; pulling me out of the kitchen and away from prying eyes. I put on an apologetic face as we rushed passed Remus and in return received a small, tired smile. Elizabeth sat me down on the chair in her room and started pacing.

"So Sirius asked you to marry him," I started, surprised at the look of glee that was in her eyes. She nodded.

"What did you say?" I was getting excited for her despite the inner turmoil that was raging inside me.

"At first I refused, but he was very persuasive and he managed to get me to tell him why not. I explained about the problem; him being a noble and me being just a lowly servant, but then he said that he had already talked to the king about it and that they supported his choice and wouldn't think ill of either of us. We're going to be married soon," She sat down with a ridiculous smile on her face. I didn't want to ruin her moment t of happiness, so I kept my mouth shut. I wasn't going to be the one to shoot her down from cloud nine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My heart grew heavier each day as the sun rose on the day of the ball. I was happy for Elizabeth and every time I saw her with Sirius it made my heart clench even tighter than before. She deserved to have her happy ending. My choice was exactly that, my own. I couldn't complain, but at least she would be happy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Well I hope you liked it. I wrote it a while ago but hadn't had the chance to post it until now._

_Review! I really want to know what you think of it. If I don't get enough feedback, I'll take it like you don't want me to continue, so I won't. That won't happen if you review!!!!!_

_Over and Out._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This story is based off a fairy tale and I don't own Harry Potter.

The night of the ball arrived and I was as calm as I could ever be. I asked Remus for permission to leave to take a walk and he granted it. I was getting ready and looked in a mirror. The underlying sorrow in my eyes was very evident. Whenever I had a chance at happiness it was against the cards. When my mother had died, I had not only lost her but my father as well. Every time I looked at him, the grief had taken a fresh hold on me. Now I had a chance at love, but it wouldn't work. I was doing what I had to, to protect the Potters, to protect James. What I was doing was for the best. The Potters would never figure it out and my father hopefully wouldn't find me.

Once I got outside I took off my cloak and stuffed it in a barrel, not hearing the footsteps behind me.

"So this is how you've been hiding from me, nobody would think that a princess would masquerade as a servant," at these words I froze before turning around slowly. One of my fathers guards was standing there, knife in his hand.

"Why are you doing this?" My voice was weak and I attempted to step back, but was stopped when my heels hit the barrel behind me.

"Orders," the guard stated simply, advancing on me.

"I command you to stop!" I ordered in a stern voice.

"You bitch; you lost your power when you left your father alone."

"So you admit it, he is my father. Would you kill the princess of your land?"

"Try me," and with that he lunged. I twirled to the right and brought my knee up and hit him in the stomach. Thank god for those fighting lessons I had cajoled my private guards into giving me. The assassin crumpled and groaned. I knew that if he got up that I would probably lose so I clamped my hands together and brought them down on the back of his neck. I picked up a coil of rope and tied his feet and hands together, before I noticed that the moon had risen. I was late again.

**-James' P.O.V.-**

Maybe this was the time that she wouldn't show up. I hoped not, seeing as I had a really important question to ask her. A presence at my elbow made me turn my head to see Sirius and Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at me and said quietly, "She'll be here, she has to be."

Sirius' eyebrows rose at this, but I had been too busy focusing on the opening door to care. Once I saw the shimmering I knew that she was here after all. I walked up the stairs to greet her and almost reeled back at the amount of sorrow in her green eyes. She smiled lightly, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. I held my arm out and her slim hand reached out and she held on lightly as we descended the stairs.

"Dance with me?" I asked quietly, guiding her to the floor.

**-Lily's P.O.V.-**

I could tell that he knew something was wrong. We were dancing silently, content just to be together, no matter how long we had. He whispered words that would have once made my heart race, but tonight it sunk to the pit of my stomach.

"Marry me," I couldn't tell if it was a question or an order. I pulled back and looked at James solemnly.

"I… can't," I saw James pick up on my hesitation.

"Can't or won't?" James looked angry as we stilled and just stood, staring each other down. I broke eye contact first, looking down and holding back tears.

"I can't."

"Stay with me, whatever it is, we'll get through it… together." He was speaking in earnest now, trying to keep me with him.

I pulled free and whispered, "Not this time, I have to do this on my own. I'm sorry. I have to go."

"I love you," he looked so broken that I almost gave in, but the memory of my fathers face steeled my resolve.

"I have to leave. If not for my safety, then for yours."

"Don't go. We'll leave this place. As long as we're together it'll be alright."

"Please, don't make this any harder." I turned and fled so he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Well I hope you like it and I will be updating way more often now. _

_Sorry for making you all wait._

_Tell me what you think; hate it, love it, want to give any suggestions._

_Let me know._

_Over and Out. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

I ran through the garden and threw on my cloak, tears flowing freely down my cheeks. There was no time for me to change because I knew that James would call me to see him right away. I jerked the clips out of my hair and stuffed them in my pocket while buttoning up my cloak. I covered my face as best I could, in the short few seconds I had. I sat by the fireplace for a few more moments.

I wanted to scream, rip and tear at the cloak that covered my skin, and then attack the flesh that lay beneath. I wanted my bones to burn and be reformed as something different. Somebody different; somebody with no connection to my father or my past life. I wanted it all to be changed into something else. Something I wasn't.

Why did it have to hurt so much?

I coached my expression into one other then the pain that was tearing me up inside and walked into the kitchen a few moments before a castle servant.

"Can Lily come with me? The royal family would like to speak with her."

I followed him while trying to convince myself that it would all be alright in the end. The servant led me to the ballroom and opened the doors before ushering me in. All the nobility was still inside and all their eyes were on me as I walked to the thrones. Once I got there I curtsied gracefully and waited for them to speak. I didn't have to wait long before King Nathaniel opened his mouth.

"My son tells me you know who his dance partner is."

"Yes your highness, I do," James' eyes widened but he stayed where he was, silently.

"Do you know where she is right now?"

"Yes," the prince moved towards me, but an upheld palm from his father held him in place.

"I've also been told that you lie to him and keep her identity a secret, yet you tell me the truth without pause. Why?"

"I have no reason to hide it anymore."

"Why did you have to hide it?" The queen spoke for the first time, using a voice so kind I looked away, ashamed of my actions. I was unaware of how revealing this movement was however.

James' eyes narrowed and he jumped down in front of me, grabbing my wrist so I couldn't run and muttered, "How could I not see it? There were clues everywhere. If only I had paid attention." He started unbuttoning my cloak, despite his parent's protests and to everyone's amazement pulled it off my shoulders revealing the diamond dress underneath. Gasps were heard around the hall and the mutters were escalating. The king called in a servant and ordered for a bowl of water to be brought in. Once it arrived, I washed my face and hands until no trace of ash showed. I lifted my head and many people gawked at the beautiful woman before them.

I turned to face the king, queen and prince only to be met with words whispered in awe.

"It's you."

"Who are you?" The king sounded curious.

"My name is Lillian Athena Evans. I'm the youngest daughter of William and Sapphire Evans, rulers of the Eastern Mountains." Many exclamations were heard from the people around the room at my words.

"Does your father know that you are here?" Queen Dolores asked quietly. The visiting nobility was silent as they awaited my answer.

"No, well he might, but I didn't have permission to leave my home."

"Why not?"

"You have to understand, my father lost so much when my mother died. He hasn't been the same since. I ran when it got to be too much and he proclaimed me as his bride to be."

"So those terrible rumours were true. You've been through so much, I'll have a servant grab your things from the kitchens and you will be placed in a room fit for somebody of your status." The Queen finished speaking and called a servant into the room. I moved forward so I could speak.

"If you don't mind, I would prefer to pick up my own things, later. Right now we need to talk. The day after tomorrow I will be returning to my father's palace to try to prevent the upcoming war…" James rushed forward before I was finished speaking.

"No! You can't go! He will hang you for treason! We will fight the war! I can't lose you, no now that I've found you."

I sighed and looked James in the eyes, "I will do everything in my power to stop the war. I refuse to risk your life if I can stop it. This is my problem, I must fix it."

"I don't care about my own life, I'll do anything I can to protect you," his eyes showed that his words were honestly spoken. I placed my hand on the side of his face before speaking what was in my heart.

"No, nobody will get hurt if I can help it."

"If he won't fight for you, my people will!" A voice rang out into the silence. I turned to see Sir Severus marching through the crowd towards me.

"Nobody will go to war because of me." I was tired of trying to get this point through their heads.

"The prince may not risk his life, but I will. You're worth it." I looked at him then around the room, seeing all the scared faces around me.

"And the lives of your soldiers, what of them? Would you risk them for me?" Sir Severus looked down and I returned my attention to James. His eyes were closed and he was leaning into my touch, his own hand over my own on his cheek. When the king spoke his eyes opened and he raised his gaze to his father.

"I would like everyone but my family to retire to their rooms for the rest of the night," at those words there were many people groaning, wanting to stay and see the outcome.

"I would like to stay, your majesty." Sirius walked up to the royal family and bowed.

"You may stay Sirius." The Queen smiled.

"Me too!" somebody chirped. At the sound of the voice I twirled and ran into Elizabeth's arms. She squeezed me tight and whispered, "I'm so proud of you."

When the door had closed after the last guest, the king and Queen looked at me.

"Why did you risk exposure by coming to our balls?" The Queen's voice was calm and gentle.

"I felt I needed to reclaim a part of myself that had been left behind when I left my father."

"I see." She seemed to understand.

"Even when I was masquerading as a servant I was accepted by everyone. You have a splendid land. Don't let what happened to my old home happen here." As I said this a yawn made my jaw crack, and I blushed.

"Now if you give me your leave, I would like to pick up my things. I'm exhausted. I will return soon."

James stood as well, "I'll go with you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We were silent on the walk down to the kitchens and when we arrived at my corner James waited outside while I changed into my old dress, the dress that had been a gift from my father. I packed all my dresses into my pack and placed my jewellery in as well, except for my bracelet. That I wrapped around my wrist, the comforting coolness calming my racing pulse. The last thing I placed in my bag was the lily. It still looked the same as it did when I had first gotten it. When I walked out of the room empty-handed James raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the bag on my hip. He nodded and took the cloak from my arms and draped it over my shoulders to keep out the chill. My hand found his just as we were passing the well and he stopped walking and enveloped me in his embrace. He pressed his face against my hair and whispered words meant for my ears alone.

"I'll miss you."

"I'm not gone yet. Let's make the most of the time we have left." I mumbled into his shoulder. I felt him nod and I sighed. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

A few minutes later we separated and continued walking, this time his arm was around my waist and my head was on his shoulder. As we entered the palace we were unaware of two sets of eyes on us.

"I wish there was something we could do," a female voice sighed sounding resigned. An arm wrapped around her and a low male voice responded.

"No, we can't risk it. If we keep her here knowing full well who she is, her father will surely wage war. Now that she has exposed herself, there is no other choice for her. She must return home."

"She has no home there as long as that monster is alive. The executioners block will be waiting for her."

"I know that…" The King was interrupted once again.

"James has finally found somebody who loves him for who he is, not just what he is. Why should she have to leave? Life is so unfair. I mean have you seen the way they look at each other? They're meant to be together."

"Darling, I agree, but we need to do what's best for our kingdom. James needs to produce an heir. Lily can't marry him so we need to arrange for somebody else."

"Nobody can give him what she can; I refuse to let it rest with this. I will make sure they are together."

"Dear, what about Princess Melody? She is kind and compassionate; a good match for our son."

"Fine, but Lily and James will be together. Trust me with that."

"I'll contact Samuel and Alice Dowell tomorrow. Their daughter will be here within the week. James will marry Princess Melody."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Well there's chapter 11. It's longer then I intended it to be, but I'm happy with the results. Review to tell me what you think. I would hate to think that you don't care about it enough to tell me what you think about it. Thanks to all of you who have been avid reviewers; your comments are much appreciated._

_I don't know how soon I'll be able to update. I'll try to make it within the next week, but my homework is crazy right now. I'll try… I truly will._

Over and Out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter, no matter how much I want to.

"I can't marry her, not this soon," murmured James to his parents the next morning.

"James you have to it's the best thing for our kingdom to have an heir before I die and you are my only child. It's your duty." His father replied with a no arguing tone in his voice. James seemed to understand as he said nothing and stormed out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was walking through the halls with Elizabeth when James came walking towards us. I knew that he had been in a meeting with his parents, so I was surprised when I saw him so soon. My father had always been too busy with his advisors or other groups of people to spend any time with me.

His eyes were angry, but they softened when he saw me approaching.

"What happened?" I asked.

He took my hand and said, "Come with me, you to Elizabeth, I need to talk to the both of you."

Sirius popped around the corner. "Can I come too?"

"Yeah."

Elizabeth dropped back to speak with Sirius and I moved to be beside James.

"Is there anything you want to tell me now?" He shook his head and without breaking stride, wrapped his arm around my waist.

He led us all to an empty room and locked the door behind us.

"As the heir to the throne I must marry before I can become king," he said. He didn't continue until we all nodded.

"I made a deal with my parents before the last ball; if Lily wouldn't or couldn't marry me, they could arrange a marriage for me. They just told me that they had made their decision. I am to marry Princess Melody by the end of the month."

"Why would they do that? Couldn't they have waited until you had had time to cope with Lily's departure?" Elizabeth gasped. I shot her a look and she understood. She placed a hand on Sirius' arm and led him silently out of the room. Once we were alone I walked over to James and covered his hand with my own.

"It was bound to happen eventually. This is your land, it needs an heir. Your parents are depending on you for that."

"How can you be so calm about it? I'm supposed to marry somebody else!" James turned his back to the window and twined his fingers with mine, so both of our hands were together.

"My father will go to war if I don't go back. I refuse to have innocent people die on my behalf. You must be prepared for me to leave tomorrow." I whispered, wishing with all my heart that I could stay with him, but at the same time knowing it was impossible. The fates were against us.

"Is there nothing I can say to convince you to stay?"

"No. No matter what you say I will still leave tomorrow."

"You almost sound as if you want to go. Do you not love me as I love you?" James sounded heartbroken. His words however, stopped me from comforting him. I wrenched my hands from his and took a step away from him.

"I'm leaving because I love you! Don't you see that? Do you know how much it would hurt me if you died because of me?"

"I don't know, but what if you go back and your father wages war anyways?"

"That's a chance I have to take." At my words James laid his forehead on mine and sighed. As his breath wafted over my face I continued.

"Just know that whatever happens, I'll always love you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_So there are a few surprises within the next few chapters. Just a little intense foreshadowing. Tell me what you think. _

_I know there are people out there who are reading it and not reviewing, so shame on you. Thank you to all of you that have reviewed so far. If I don't get enough feedback I will put the story on hold so let me know!!!!_

_Over and Out._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter and the background story has the same idea as a fairy tale. I'm not sure which one._

I sat in my room pondering what James had told me. He would forget me. Over time his memories would fade along with his love. I didn't want to leave him, but I would leave something for him instead. I wanted him to remember the sacrifice I made for his land and my people.

What could I give him? Not a dress, I didn't have any jewellery left to give him. A thought occurred to me and I walked to the armoire. Beside it was a table that had my lily on it. I picked it up and examined it. The petals were still unruffled and they were still as soft as a living lily's were. I didn't know how my father had managed to save it, but that didn't matter right now. I had found what I was going to give him.

A soft knock on the door had me standing straight again. An equally soft voice called into the room.

"Lily, are you decent? May I come inside?" James' mother asked.

"Yes, you may," my voice was no more than a whisper, but she still heard it. The door eased open and Dolores walked inside. Once she saw my face she opened her arms and took a step towards me.

This action touched my heart and a lump formed in my throat as I threw myself into her embrace and started sobbing. She rubbed my back in soothing circles and said, "I'm so sorry Lily, I know it's hard."

I couldn't speak but I nodded.

"No matter what anyone thinks, no royal has a perfect life."

I nodded at her words once again, "I know that, but I didn't think it would hurt this much."

"Just know that after this is over, you are and always will be welcome here."

Another sob slipped out, "thank you. I have no idea how to thank your family for what you've done."

"There is one thing you can do…" She shook her head.

"What is it?" I pulled out of her embrace and took a step back. The look on her face said that she thought whatever it was would be impossible.

"You could return to your father's palace and ask him for permission to marry James," Her facial expression was shocking, it almost looked as if she was pleading with me.

I nodded my head slowly, "I'll try. I can tell you that he probably won't let me, but I will try."

"Would you mind taking a letter from us to your father?" she pulled out an envelope, "all it says is that you are a wonderful person and we would love to have you return to us."

"He'll rip it up without reading it." I warned her before placing it on my bedside table.

"That's why I'm telling you what it says now," There was a small smile on her face.

I giggled. If I was right the queen was toying with me.

This was a bizarre place, but I didn't want to leave it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Well there it is. Sorry it took me longer to update. I'm kind of stuck right now and if you have any suggestions for what I could do I'd love to know._

_If there is a song about forgiveness and giving somebody another chance by a female singer I'd love to know what it's called. It's unrelated to this story though._

_Thanks. Review please._

_Over and Out._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I, in no way, own any part of Harry Potter. The idea for this chapter runs along the same lines as __GrossGirl18 suggested to me._

The next morning, before the sun rose, I was sitting in my room, holding the lily in my hand and thinking. I was thinking about how I could get my father to see reason and let me come back. There was no way as far as I could tell. He would probably order for me to be hung as soon as I stepped over the border. I was a traitor after all.

Elizabeth had come to talk to me yesterday and she had told me to come back or else she would find a witch and bring me back only to kill me again. I had put on a brave face as I told her that I would return, even though there was barely a flicker of hope for my survival once I'd returned to my father.

I couldn't even refer to that place as my home anymore. With the Potter's was as close to a home as I'd had since my mother passed away. Here I felt loved and needed; there I'd just been a nuisance. Somebody that was always underfoot and in the way; in my father's eyes anyway.

The dawn bell tolled and I started. I hadn't realized that it had gotten so late. I was leaving in just a short time. I stood and finished dressing; my eyes kept looking at the flower, it was as if it was calling to me. Telling me to stay and not give it up as a farewell gift.

I shook my head and muttered to myself, "that's just your subconscious telling you what you already know, just stop."

I walked down to the morning room and found the rest of the Royal family there, along with Sirius and Elizabeth. My heart clenched at the thought of leaving them, but a thought stirred and steeled my resolve. These people had grown to be closer than my blood family to me, there was no way I couldn't do anything to try and protect them, but I had to do my best.

James' head rose when he heard my footsteps and when he saw me he stood and walked over to me. He clasped my hand and led me to the seat on his right and pulled out the chair. I hesitated for a moment; royal protocol said that the king sat at the head of the table, with the queen on his left and the heir to the kingdom on his right. On the heir's right sat the queen to be. I wasn't going to stay so why was he giving me this seat?

He saw my hesitation and said, "You're the person I would have chosen to rule alongside me, the seat beside me will always be yours."

My throat closed and I sat down slowly, tears prickling the back of my eyes. He sat back down and resumed talking to his father. I listened and found that they were talking war strategies.

I grabbed his hand and he stopped midsentence to turn and look at me. He had a questioning look on his face.

"Why are you discussing war? I'm going back, there's no need for it." James sighed.

"There's always the chance that your father with wage war even though you are going back. We need to be prepared."

I nodded stiffly and turned back to my food. There were too many thoughts flying through my head to comprehend them all. I finished my meal and James did as well. We stood together and started leaving the room. Words stopped us at the door.

"The carriage will be ready within an hour."

We continued walking outside after we nodded our confirmation to the king, who had spoken.

Once in the garden, we sat on a stone bench in silence.

"James, I'm-"

"Lily don't-" We tried speaking at the same time.

"You go." James was silent again waiting to hear what I had to say.

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't come here you wouldn't be going through this right now." I hung my head.

"Lily, don't even say think that. If I never knew you I wouldn't know what love was." His finger lifted my chin until our eyes met.

"But…"

"No, I don't regret anything that has happened since I met you. You are an amazing person and I am lucky to know you."

"Thank you James. You'll make a great king one day."

His eyes tightened and I knew that it was because he wanted me there beside him while he ruled. I couldn't be there though.

"I want to say goodbye and speak with Remus. Do you think we could do that now?" I asked in a quiet voice. This would probably be the last time I spoke with anybody here.

James stood and offered his hand to me. I took it and we started walking towards the kitchens, slowly, not wanting these moments to end.

Once we reached the kitchen I took a deep breath and opened the door. The room immediately fell silent and everybody stopped what they were doing to look at us. Remus walked towards us and bowed to James.

"Your majesty, what can we do for you?" He said as he straightened.

"Lily would like to speak with you." Remus nodded and we sat down at the table.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything, you are one of the first people that were nice to me here and I'll always count you as one of my friends. If I survive this just know that if you ever need anything, you may come to me." I held his hand in mine and noticed again how tired he looked.

"It was no problem princess." He said a faint blush gracing his pale face.

"Just call me Lily." I smiled at him and we stood once more.

"Thank you Lily."

I greeted and spoke with a few more people who had been acquaintances before James nudged me and said, "It's almost time. We've got to go."

There was a lump in my throat that was threatening to consume me and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I shook my head and scolded myself. I had to be strong, if not for myself then for my people. They would need me if my father let me live. I would one day rule the country, at least I was supposed to before I ran away.

James saw the naked panic in my eyes and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I will go with you if you'd like me to."

I shook my head rapidly; he couldn't because my father wouldn't let him leave the palace. He would be trapped which would bring along the war faster then I could stop it.

"No James, I really should be going alone, without even the guards. If anybody dies because of me this will all have been for nothing. I refuse to have anyone's life on my hands, especially yours."

Love shone in his eyes and my heart skipped a beat. I loved this man with all of me. It was because of this love that I was leaving.

As we walked towards the palace I could see that a crowd had gathered, presumably to see me off. James' grip tightened on my own and I pushed a smile onto my face. I don't know if anyone else but James noticed how strained it was, but there was a certain sombreness to the crowd around us.

People fell silent as James and I walked up to the palace steps. They parted for us and stared in awe. My smile trembled and I tightened my lips. These were the people that I was trying to save; I had to be strong for them. The king and queen stood together at the palace doors and once I had reached them there was nothing that could have held my tears at bay. James' father nodded at me and his mother choked on a gasp and gathered me into her arms. They both thanked me for the sacrifice that I was about to make. Then I turned to Elizabeth and saw that she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'll miss you and I'll be waiting for when you come back," she said before her tears flowed over and we clung to each other.

"You're my best friend. I'll miss you," I whispered to her. We pulled apart and I turned to Sirius.

"Keep her safe." There was no doubt in my mind that he would, but I had to say it anyways.

"I will."

"Lily, we are so glad that we met you and we will forever be in your debt for the sacrifice you are making." The king stepped forward and enveloped me in his arms.

"Your debt isn't to me your majesty; it's to your people. This land is an amazing place. Don't let it fall."

I finally turned to James and took a step forward.

"Thank you for everything," His arms were around me tight and mine were around his neck. I could feel his head resting on mine and his breath fanning my hair. I recalled my gift to him and pulled away before placing the lily in his hand and brushing my lips across his cheek.

"Don't forget me."

With those last parting words I turned to the carriage and walked calmly to the door. I wasn't bringing much back with me, just my dresses and the letter from the king and queen to my father.

There weren't many soldiers escorting me back to my father. James had refused to let me go alone. The soldiers I accepted would be with me until I reached my father, then because there was little hope of me returning they would return here and everybody would continue living their lives as they should.

When the carriage started to move I looked back and saw James, he was just standing there and watching me leave him. As I watched he spun on his heel and stormed into the palace.

"Don't do anything reckless." I whispered, wishing he could hear me.

* * *

_I am so sorry that it took me like 6 months to update. I feel like such a bad person. There are lots of people out there that are probably disappointed and mad and I can't tell you all how sorry I am._

_Thank you to all the people who stayed with me and review. I understand if there are lots of comments about how I didn't update. I'm really kicking myself right now._

_Tell me what you think in a review or e-mail me at __ all emails are welcome._

_Over and Out._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

_There is absolutely no excuse for my behaviour. Bad me. I'll update more often and I'm hoping to finish this story by Christmas. The first 8 chapters of my story Inheritance are up and I've been good about updating that one. Read it if you haven't!_

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter. The genius J.K. Rowling has the great honour.

I didn't want to go, didn't want to leave James and whatever future we may have had, but I had to. This is the same kind of sacrifice that my mother would have made. I wanted to be as strong as she was and help as many people as I could; even if it meant with my death.

The forest was quiet around me as my escort and I headed towards the border. It used to amaze me as a child how an invisible line could be so effective. It may have been invisible, but the effect approaching my old homeland was another story. As we got closer I got more and more uneasy. I really was glad that I had left Poplar with Elizabeth and Sirius. There was nothing where I was going that I wanted the little fox to see.

The first night away from the place that had grown to be my home was harder than I had ever expected it to be. I dreamed about everybody that I was leaving behind and it was almost as if I could feel them with me, giving me their strength. When I woke though, there was nobody there with me. All throughout the next day I heard horse hooves clattering on the road, but whenever I looked back all that I could see was a long, empty stretch of road. It was nearing nightfall when the soldiers told me that we were almost at the border and if we camped here we could be at the castle by this time tomorrow.

This was it. I was finally going back. We stopped and made camp for the night, not looking forward to the next day I entered my tent and got ready for the long sleepless night ahead of me. I lay on the blankets and listened to the still of the woods, punctuated by the occasional horse making a noise or the soldiers speaking quietly. A new voice rose and at the sound of it I sat up quickly. What was he doing here? I had left him behind!

"Where is she? I have to talk to her." The sound of his voice had me scrambling to the door and flicking it open. His words came to a halt when he saw me standing there. He walked over to me and said, "I'm going with you. I must speak to your father."

My heart stopped at his words and at the sight of his heart in his eyes. It was possible that my father would kill him just for being on our land. He could hide it behind an accusation of treason. That couldn't happen.

I shook my head, "James, you can't do that. You have to go back and live."

His eyes hardened, "I don't want to live without you. The lily you gave me wasn't enough. I don't want something to remember you by, I want you, beside me, for the rest of my life!"

I thought about it for few moments. There was nothing I could say to him to make him go back, but I could hope that he would come to his senses before we left in the morning.

"Okay, you may stay with us the night, but I want you to think about what you are risking. Your people need you. Remember that." With these final words I turned and slipped back into my sleeping quarters. The door fell shut and I heard him speak to the other men in a low tone.

My back was to the door when it opened and he walked in.

"I know you were only gone for a day, but I already couldn't function without you there with me. My parents said I could try one more time, but if I got myself killed, they would bring me back and kill me themselves." His voice was hushed and I could feel him watching me. I had been holding back all that time, and it was as if a dam had broken inside of me.

His arms were open for me when I spun and lunged into him. The tears leaked out my eyes slowly and were absorbed by his shirt, just as I felt he was absorbing a part of me as well. Now, no matter what happened part of me would live on inside of him.

"I do need you there beside me James. We're stronger together than we are apart, but I have to do this." He rubbed my back as I let it out.

"I know you do. It's one of the reasons that I love you; you are strong enough to do this. I want to be here with you though. We belong together and I will do everything in my power to make that happen."

"What about Melody? She was supposed to be there by now."

"She understands. I talked with her before I left. It turns out my parents invited her for a visit to give us a chance to get to know each other. Her parents know nothing about my parents plan for her if this one fails. She has already heard many things about you and she agrees that we have to try."

"I love you. There is nothing in the world that will ever change that." Having him there with me was calming and I was feeling the stress of the past few days catch up with me. I put my hand in front of my mouth and yawned wide; he felt it and pulled back.

"I'll leave so you can sleep. Goodnight Lily." As he pulled back I grabbed his hands to stop him from leaving me. He looked ready to argue before my next words made him pause.

"No, let's go sit outside. I could use the fire right now." He nodded and we walked out to sit with the soldiers. The fire was warm against my front and James was warm beside me. It was times like this that made me wish that life really was this easy. I lay my head on his shoulder and I sighed. The crackling flames were throwing shadows all around us and I could see the beauty in the blaze. The colours blended together beautifully and created something, although destructive, wonderful. This was the last thought that ran through my mind before I dozed off.

When I woke the next morning the sun was just rising and the sight gave me hope that I could win what was to come. The squad that was with me was in the process of clearing up camp and James was helping saddle the horses. The sight made me pause and I watched him joke around with the men and heft heavy saddles onto their mounts. I saw his horse already saddled and chewing grass off to the side and approached him. The big bay lifted his large head and looked at me with soulful eyes.

James walked up behind me and spoke, "You'll ride with me today. Mercy can handle both of us."

I turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry about what I said last night. You have every right to be here. I want you to promise me something."

"Anything." His hands grasped mine and he looked right into my eyes.

"If it goes badly, I want you to get out of there. Get on Mercy and get your men home."

"I'll get everyone out."

I shook my head. "Promise me."

He paused before speaking, "I promise to get everybody home where they belong, safely."

"Thank you." I moved farther into his arms and smiled. If I was to die I could do it happily knowing that I was saving lives and knowing James had already made my life worth living.

_There's chapter 15! Yay! Finally… I got over my writers block and have updated! Thanks to all the people that have stuck with me throughout all this long not updating time, there are no words for how much I appreciate it._

_Review and let me know what you think! Every review is great._

_Amber Eagle_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter sadly, though I wish I did.

I had known that being in James' arms was like being home, but it was only as we approached the place that had been the place of my birth that I realised that it hadn't been my home for a long time. The last truly happy memory that I remember there was before my mother's death. I was seven years old. The place hadn't really been my home for over ten years. We rode in silence; the only sound in the woods around us was the clip clop of the horse's hooves on the rocky ground. There were no other sounds. Everything in the forest was silent, waiting. It was almost as if the trees themselves were afraid to make any noise. This wasn't right. I leaned on James and it felt as if he gave me some of his strength. I used this strength to build up a wall around my mind. I wouldn't let anything my father said get to me. Even though I was coming back a traitor, and with the prince of the neighbouring land, I knew that I was doing the right thing.

As the day progressed the castle grew and so did the stone in the pit of my stomach. We all stopped to eat and give the horses a break, but there was no room left in me for food. The fear that I had been holding back had been growing all day. I was doing the best that I could, but I wasn't sure that it would be enough. It was almost to the point where I didn't think I could hold it back any longer when a hand landed over my own. I didn't need to glance up to know that it was James, but I did anyways. Just from looking into his eyes the fear was cowed and it shrank back. I stopped picking at my food and actually ate. Seeing this he smiled and returned to his own meal. All of this was done without words. We didn't need them with each other.

We packed up and continued and I knew that it wouldn't be much longer before I stood before my father once more.

"Where is the letter that my mother gave to you for him?" James' deep voice brushed my ear and I thought about the paper that Dolores had handed to me.

"It's with my things. Why do you ask?"

"She told me to make sure that he got it. She said if there is any heart still within him, it will help us with what we need to do."

I wondered what she could have written that she thought that it would have such an effect on the man that everybody knew as ruthless. My train of thought stopped as we turned around a corner and the world around us opened up.

The castle was right in front of us. People were milling about and I could see the effect that the past few months had had on them. Many wore tattered clothes and stared at us as we passed. The guards drew their swords as we approached and gave the order to halt. We did as they requested, and I grabbed the letter from Dolores out of my bag, and then jumped down. Before they could speak I did.

"Princess Lillian Athena Evans requests an audience with the King." Many of the guards looked surprised at my title and nobody moved until the leader walked up.

Seeing me, he paused and I stopped moving. This was the man that I had grown up with, the one guard that I could've trusted with everything. He had been my personal guard since birth and despite the age difference we'd been best friends. I couldn't believe that he would send somebody to kill me even if it was under my father's orders. I wouldn't believe it.

"Lily… you're back." These were the first words out of Albus Dumbledore's mouth.

"Yes. I have returned." The words were cold and I saw the effect that my tone had on him. He cringed and I could see the pain that my absence had cost him. "Answer me this. Did you send a guard to hunt me down and kill me?"

He blanched. "No, I would never do that. I knew where you were, but I never told anybody."

"Really? Then how…" I was cut off by the arrival of my father's sergeant.

"Come with me. The king will see you now." James, Albus, and I followed silently, as he led us through halls that were still so familiar and fresh in my mind.

I slowed down to walk with James, "remember the way out. You may need it." He nodded and I watched as he scanned the walls carefully making sure that he knew how to get back.

Albus popped up beside me. I knew that James would probably need his help to get out so I said, "Whatever your problem with me you have to help him get home safely. I'm asking you as a friend. Get him out." Albus had opened his mouth to speak, but the look in my eyes stopped him from speaking.

He bowed, "your wish is my command my lady." I nodded and knew that he would do his best.

The throne room doors loomed over us before opening to reveal the man that I'd been running from for the past months. He stepped forward and I was stunned at the physical change that my father had gone through since I'd seen him last. His dark hair was more than streaked with grey, and he looked exhausted, there were dark circles under his dull blue eyes.

As we entered the room I saw him take in our appearances and straighten his spine so that he sat straight. His eyes cleared and what I saw in them didn't bring the fear back, it only reinforced what I had known for a while. My father was no longer there. After my mother had died, he had changed. Gone was the caring father who cared about his family and people over money and possessions, and in his place was a greedy man who cared only for himself. There was only one thing that I knew for sure would bring him back, and that was the woman he loved, but she wasn't here anymore.

The man in front of us stood and without breaking eye contact with me, said, "Bring my daughter up to see me."

I clenched the paper in my hand and hoped that James' mother was right.

_There's chapter 16! Yay! On time and amazing, in my opinion at least. Let me know what you think. I know I didn't update for a year, but getting only three reviews for the last chapter was pathetic. Come on, you can do better! _

_Review please! Tell me what you think is going to happen! I already know, but I want to know if it is completely obvious._

_Amber Eagle_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter.

My heart was pounding as I stood in front of the man that had ruined my life and given me a reason to keep living in the same act. I couldn't hate him because without him I would never have found James. This was the reason that helped me stand tall and look him in the eye and say, "hello father."

His eyes widened and I heard somebody move behind me. Knowing it was either James or Albus, I held up my hand and they stopped.

"How are you still alive? I thought I'd taken care of that."

"Well you thought wrong. I'm stronger than you think I am. I'm using this strength now to say this, I don't hate you, but I will never marry you." My breathing was shallow and I saw the change in his eyes.

"You truly are just like your mother. I'm sorry. I should never have done that to you." He stuck out a hand and I placed my own in his. The tug was the only thing that warned me to what was happening, but the next thing I knew I was facing James, Albus and all of the guards with a blade at my throat.

I saw the look on James' face and knew that it was just as bad as it felt. I couldn't see my father's face, but I could feel the cold, unyielding piece of steel just below my chin. I knew the very knife that he was using as well. It had been a gift from me when I had been younger. It was a silver blade with a single stone in the hilt. The stone was an emerald and the same color as my mother's eyes, my eyes. I had never known that he kept it with him, and never would have expected it to be used like this.

"Majesty, please, stop this, she is your daughter." Albus' voice was quiet and he was bowing as a sign of respect as to not anger my father into a rash action. He had a grip on the back of James' shirt and was stopping him from lunging forward. I knew that my father wasn't in his right frame of mind, but that didn't mean that I wasn't scared; I was absolutely terrified.

"She may be my daughter, but she left me in my time of need. There's nothing that could make me let her go. She's mine. I knew that you would come back to me," this last part he said to me and I felt his breath drift across my cheek. I met James' eyes and I saw his flick down. I moved a bit and grasped the letter in my hand tightly.

"Father, I have something for you, but you'll only get it if you release me." I made sure that my voice didn't shake and put the authority that my position granted me behind my words.

"No, give it to me."

"Put the knife down." I could feel the blade shivering a bit and knew that not telling him what I had for him was the right thing to do. He was greedy and the thought of a present was almost too much to pass up. The pressure holding me back vanished and I took a slow step forward and a steadying breath. I held up the paper in my hand and spoke. "This will tell you what I've been doing for the past few months when I wasn't under your control. Read it and then talk to me."

He took it from my hand and without looking at it, asked his scribe to read the letter aloud. The short man rushed forward, his hair flying as he moved and took the paper gently from my father's hand.

The scribe cleared his throat and began, his voice ringing throughout the sudden silence in the room.

_Dear William,_

_I'm writing this letter because I know that I don't have much time left with you and our children. The fever will be back soon and there's nothing more that the doctors can do for me, they'll tell you this soon. I know that you feel that it is too early, that I shouldn't be leaving you yet. We haven't had enough time together, but it is my time. I know you will fight it with all that you have and that is one of the things that I love most about you're your determination. Our people need a compassionate, accepting leader for the times that are to come. Don't lose who you are. If you do, you will lose everything. We had more love in the time that we had together that many people don't feel in a lifetime. That's why I'm not scared, I'm not scared of death, of dying because I know that we will find each other again; it may not be in the near future, but we will see each other again. Don't be afraid to lose me, I'll always be with you, Petunia and our little Lily. She needs somebody to be there for her, care for her and tell her that everything will be alright. I know that her resemblance to me will hurt you, bring back memories that you won't want, but you must remember she is not me. She has her own life to live, her own love to find and you can't control that. She is young and needs freedom to make her own choices. Whatever those choices, you can't rule her life. You were an amazing husband, father and king. Don't forget that. Remember me and our love. If you feel alone, just look to the sky and remember that night under the stars, when we first said we loved each other. I'll always be with you, the sun on your face, the wind through your hair and the feeling of love in your heart._

_I am sending this letter to Dolores Potter. We have both seen that our futures will forever be tied together. She will know what to do with it when the time comes. Lily will find something there that she will never want to let go. My heart is telling me this. Remember me and all that we went through. Give her the same chance that my father gave you._

_I'll always be with you,_

_Sapphire Evans_

The room was silent once the scribe finished reading. Nobody knew what to do. The letter was rolled up and placed on the throne that had been hers, but nobody noticed.

I hadn't known what was in the letter and as it was read I lost the ability to stand on my own. I wobbled and James was there beside me, holding me up and giving me his strength. Tears were coursing down my face and I grabbed James' hand and held on. When the signature was read, nobody needed it. Everybody in the room knew who had written it. This must have been one of the last things that my mother had done before we had lost her. She'd known that we would need her and she'd granted that wish. I heard a thump and turned slowly to look at my father. There were tears flowing from eyes that were clear for the first time. He looked at me and I knew that he was finally seeing me for who I was. He wasn't seeing my mother in me anymore. I stood with James' help and took a step towards him.

James released me reluctantly, but he knew that I had to do this. I moved towards the man that was seeing the real me for the first time. I knelt down beside the man that thought that he had lost everything. With tears flowing down both of our faces, we reached out and embraced. We knew it would take time and patience, but we could get it right. We had both been broken and now, because of the words that had just been read, we finally knew that we would heal. We pulled back and looked at me.

"You will never know how sorry I am. You needed me and I wasn't there for you. I've done terrible things to you, to our country. I can never atone for what I've done, but I will do everything I can to make it right. I let her down. I forgot what she stood for. I forgot who I was. She was right, I forgot who I was and I lost everything. She was always right." He said, weeping. I knew that he was back. Not truly together, he was still in pieces, but he was back.

"It'll be okay. You didn't lose everything. I'm still here. I know you weren't really you. We'll get through this together." I saw his eyes focus on something over my shoulder and I turned. James was standing there, watching us. I smiled through my tears and said, "She was right about at least one other thing. I did find something I never want to let go while I was gone."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

_I know that the last chapter went really quickly, I didn't mean for it to, but I just sat and wrote. This is Chapter 18 and I've decided to be finished at 20 chapters. This story has been going on for almost 2 years and I need to finish it, so I'm not going to drag it out. The last chapter was a reader fail by the way. I got over 500 hits and no reviews. I need you to tell me what you think. Everything is welcome._

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely no part of Harry Potter, except in my imagination._

James smiled at my words and I could see his love for me shining in his eyes. A memory was brought to the front of my mind. My mother and father standing under the stars, not knowing that anybody was watching, just looking into each others eyes. That was the moment that I knew that I had to find somebody that looked at me like they had looked at each other. I had always been a romantic at heart, but to my six year old mind, they had looked as if nothing could touch them. I knew that I had found just what I was looking for in James. We were two halves of a whole. Things were only completely right when we were together.

My father stood steadily and spoke to the people in the room, "my daughter has returned and has brought with her the prince of the neighbouring kingdom, James Potter." Everybody in the room already knew this, but my father continued. He singled out one of the guards along the wall.

"Have rooms made up for the both of them. Once that is finished, please return to this room." The soldier nodded and left quietly.

My father turned to James and asked, "Will your men require rooms as well?"

Staying inside that castle was something that soldiers never got to do. They were almost always given space in the barracks. James bowed and brushed my hand gently when he turned. His eyes searched mine and I nodded. I was no longer in any danger here. With my acceptance he left to confer with the commander of his troops. A look from their king had everybody else departing from the room as well. Once we were alone I faced my father and saw him open his mouth.

"I need you to make a decision. Which kingdom will you command? Will you rule the west or east? Neither of the kingdoms have another heir. You are all that I have left and James is the only child of Dolores and Nathaniel. You both must make a choice. If you choose the west I must choose a successor."

"What about Petunia? She is the eldest. By law she should be the one to rule." His hands rose to his forehead at my words.

"Do you really think that she would make a good queen? Her husband I know isn't fit to rule, but she is her own person." I thought it through and shook my head.

"No. You're right. She wouldn't make a good queen. She doesn't understand that we have to make sacrifices for our people. May I request some time to think about this? I must speak with James." He nodded.

"Take as long as you need. I'm sorry to push this on you as soon as you got here, but it has to be done. I'm just glad to see you here. Thank you for believing in me."

I could feel tears in my eyes again, so I just nodded. This was something that I had never thought about. Being together meant that we could only rule one land. The other would have to suffer.

James entered the room again at that precise moment and looked at my father. "My men would greatly appreciate accommodations, however you see fit."

"They will receive rooms here in the palace. I will have those prepared for you."

"Thank you sir." My father held up his hand and James stopped speaking.

"The only thanks I need is to see that my daughter is happy." The soldier that he had made the request to make sure that our rooms were prepared walked back into the room. After a brief conversation with my father, he left the room again.

"I will leave you two alone now. Your rooms are in the east hallway, you know which ones." When the door shut we were indeed alone. I knew that there were things that we needed to discuss, but at that moment the only thing I wanted was to be in James' arms. I entered his embrace and his arms closed around me, as if trying to keep the world at bay. This was the place that I could be that nothing bad would happen. The only thing I felt right now was joy for finding the one person that would never let me down.

"Something was brought to my attention and we need to talk." Too soon I pulled away and walked with James out of the throne room. We walked in silence to the East hallway. This was the hallway that had been my wing when I had been younger. It had always seemed so long before, but now it seemed it took almost no time at all to get to the doors that I knew went into my room. We passed through the wooden doors and I sat on the edge of the bed. James paced in front of me and I opened my mouth to speak.

"Which kingdom are we going to rule? If we get married that would leave one without a ruler." James stopped moving and thought about my words. A look appeared on his face and I could tell that he hadn't thought about this before now either. There always seemed to be a barrier between us and our happy ending.

"I don't know. What does your father say?"

"He mentioned that since we are the only heirs to our respective lands the one that we don't choose will have to pick a successor, somebody not in the family line. I don't want to have to be the cause of potential destruction of a kingdom."

"Well we still have to make that choice, because I'm not going to lose you again. I refuse to let you go." He stared into my eyes and I could feel the depth of the feelings that he was showing me. It was no deeper than the love that I had for him, but sacrifice is something that somebody of royal descent always has to consider.

_Give me something to work with here! There's chapter 18 and we're almost done. _

_Review and let me know what you think Lily and James should do to still be together and not destroy the other kingdom. I want to know._

_Amber Eagle_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter.

_I'm really sorry for not updating when I was supposed to, I was sick and hit a mental block, and I had to leave town to go to a funeral. I know that that is no excuse, but we're almost done. Thanks to all of you that reviewed, I really do appreciate your input. Almost everybody said that they should run both and combine the two. I hadn't actually thought of that. _

"I can tell that you're thinking about sacrifice and I won't leave you. Wherever you go I will follow." James kneeled in front of me and placed his hands on my knees as I sat on the edge of the bed. I turned my head away.

"James, we have to do what's best for our people. We can't be selfish and be together if it hurts people in the end. We are supposed to be the ones that our people look to when they need help or guidance. I won't take advantage of my position to get what I want. If we can find a way to be together that won't hurt anybody I will gladly do it, but until then I'm not leaving my people."

James met my eyes. I could see that he was feeling the same anguish that I was, but I knew that we had to consider not being together. A knock sounded at the door. I stood and composed myself, not letting the distress show on my face, before I walked and opened the door. One of my father's personal servants stood there and in his hands he held a rolled up piece of parchment.

"This just arrived for you."

I took the letter gently and thanked the man before he walked down the hall. The piece of paper was addressed to both James and I. I motioned him over and once he was beside me I opened it. It was from Sirius and Elizabeth. They were getting married the week after next and were requesting both of our presences during the ceremony.

This was happening too fast. At this rate I would be parted from everybody I'd come to love in just over one week. I needed more time.

Over the next few days I got to know everybody again. The servants all remembered me, as did most of the soldiers, but I could tell that the other aristocrats had not idea what to think of me. I did the best that I could to show them that I was the same person I had been before, but the truth was, I wasn't. My time away had changed me. I found that I was able to connect with the villagers much easier then I was able to before because I had been in their place. I may not know exactly how they felt, but I had a much better idea of what they went through every day now.

This time when I was to leave it was much harder, even though I knew that I would be back. My father was in much better shape now then he had been and everybody had begun to trust in his ability to rule peacefully again. This fact alone made it possible for me to leave and go to visit James' family.

The ride through the forest towards the place that had been my home and hiding place was long and uneventful. It still felt like my home, but I knew that that was because of the people there. I was going to miss not seeing everybody there every day. I knew that I had to return to my father.

I insisted on riding horseback, instead of sitting in the carriage that was there for James and me. This caused a stir amidst the soldiers, but not nearly as much as it would have before. I guess they were becoming more accustomed to me doing things out of the norm. The approach to the castle couldn't go fast enough for me and at the moment I saw the people waiting for me I slid off my horse and walked into an embrace. Elizabeth gripped me tightly and I held her just as tightly. I had found the friend of a lifetime in her.

"I missed you," these were the only words that I spoke and I knew that she felt the same even though we'd only been apart a week. As soon as my father was on his way to returning to normal I had sent a letter, letting everybody here know what was going on.

"You have no idea how relieved I was when your letter got here. The moment you left to the moment it was opened felt like an eternity. Are you truly alright?" She pulled back and looked at my face. I registered the look of surprise on her face and knew that she saw through my faked front. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the palace.

"We are going to get ready for dinner." Elizabeth said when the King and Queen approached. She pulled me forward and guided me in the direction of my old rooms. Once we were there, she sat me down and said, "What's wrong? Is it your father?"

I shook my head and took a deep breath, "what are we going to do Elizabeth? He and I are the only remaining heirs. Being together means leaving one land behind. I won't do that to my people again. I already left them once! And I won't let James do it here. What are we going to do?" My head dropped into my hands and I felt a hand fall onto my shoulder.

"What's your heart telling you? If there is anything in this world that is a guarantee, it is that your heart will never lie to you." She said softly as she sat next to me. I recalled what she had to do in order to be with Sirius and I knew that she understood. I looked up into her kind eyes and said nothing. She could tell that I just needed time, so she stood and turned towards the door, but my hand on her arm stopped her momentarily.

"Is Melody still here?"

She nodded, "you don't have anything to worry about her though. You are the only one for him." With these final words she left me alone with my thoughts.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I sighed into the empty room.

As time passed slowly I still wondered what I could do. The answer came to me as I prepared for the small party for our good news of the renewed connection to my land and people. There was something that I had to do tonight and nothing was going to stop me. With a revitalized drive I finished getting ready and met Elizabeth at the entrance to the dining hall.

I had explained to her what I had to do and she looked at me in surprise.

"Are you sure that this is what you want to do? It may not work."

I nodded. "I have to try though. It's the only thing that I can do and not abandon anyone."

Arm in arm we entered the room and descended down the stairs. I shored up my courage and met James' eyes. He was watching me with love shining in his eyes. I knew that this was going to be really hard and I probably wouldn't be the same ever again.

He met us at the base of the stairs and bowed and I placed my hand in his elbow as Elizabeth moved to stand at her fiancé's side. James' arms came around me and his left arm lifted my right and we began to move. It felt as if we were the same person, there was no way of telling where he began and I ended. This was the way that I wanted it to stay forever, but it was not to be.

One of our spins ended with me facing the person that I was looking for and I stopped him. He paused and looked at me quizzically.

"Is something wrong?" I shook my head.

"No I'm just a little bit thirsty. Would you mind going to get me a little water?"

He smiled and bowed, "as you wish, my lady."

He escorted me off to the side in the direction that I needed to go in and left me standing beside Melody.

As soon as he was out of sight I turned to her.

"If I asked you to something for me would you do it?" She looked a bit taken back, by the blunt words coming from my mouth, but I knew I didn't have much time before he came back. She nodded anyways, her eyes telling me to continue.

"If it is possible, I will do it."

"Be good to him."

She looked confused at my words, "who?"

"James. This is the only thing that I will ask of you. Just be there for him and his people."

"Lily-" I interrupted her and knew that the clock was ticking. My time was becoming short.

"We can't be together, so I need you to take good care of him. Be his friend and don't let him do anything stupid. I hope you will do it; if not for me then for him." I refused to cry in front of the woman that the man I loved was going to marry, but when I looked at her face, everything stopped. She looked heartbroken.

"This isn't the way that it was supposed to happen. Even after everything you've been through you still can't be together? No. There is a way around everything. I won't help you in this, he wouldn't want me to."

"Please Melody!" I was desperate. She had to do this for me. My hopes fell however, when she shook her head.

"No. This isn't right. There has to be a way. If anybody can find one, it's you." Her eyes were filled with sadness as she looked at me.

"You are the only person that I can trust with him though. If you don't do it I have no idea what will happen."

"It won't matter because he won't be with anybody else. You should know by now, if he can't be with you then he will be alone." I knew that this was true, but there was no other way. I had to say goodbye and make him understand. I didn't want to hurt him, but if I had to I would. Her eyes flicked over my shoulder and I turned slightly to see the focus of our discussion walking through the crowd towards me. There was a small smile on his face and just by seeing that I knew that he had no idea what was running through my head at that moment. He stopped beside me and I felt his hand brush against my own.

"Goodbye Lily. I'll see you later." Melody said and left me and James alone. I took the small glass from his hand and placed it on the table beside me.

"Would you like to take a walk?" He motioned to the balconies that lead down to the gardens. I nodded, my mind already going to the first time I had tried to say goodbye. It had been in the garden during one of the balls at the Potter's palace. That hadn't ended like I'd planned, but I hoped that this would end better.

We moved in silence through the hall and out into the open air. Once there I took a deep breath and turned to him.

"I have something to tell you and I need you to hear me out. Please don't interrupt. This is going to be hard enough as it is." I waited until he nodded and took a moment.

"You know that we have to do what's best for our people and no matter how hard it is for us, they have to come first." He nodded and I said what was on the tip of my tongue.

"There's no way for us to be together without leaving people behind. That's not acceptable to me." James was watching me and I could see that he was preparing to fight what I was saying. I couldn't let him do that.

"If you could do that, then you aren't the man that I thought you were. The James that I know would never leave his people in a lurch. And to be completely honest I don't think that if I hadn't been pushed into your arms I would be there now. The circumstances with my father left me feeling hopeless and I got attached to the first person that showed me any kindness. That just happened to be you. Me being with you isn't what my people need. They need somebody that I will love forever, not somebody I will wake up beside and think what was I thinking." His eyes widened and I saw the pain in them, but hardened my resolve and didn't let him see the pain raging inside me.

"I will be leaving soon and I will be returning to my home alone. I no longer need you." With that last parting shot I spun on my heel and walked away, determined not to show the grief I was feeling because of our parting.

Only when I was alone in my room did I release the dam that held my anguish back. The tears streamed down my face and the regret slammed into me like a carriage. I was doing what was best for my people, but it hurt. And nobody would find out what I did. I would be calm and collected in front of everybody I saw, I had to be, but for now, I could let the sorrow out because I was by myself.

Later that night after saying goodbye to James for the final time, I lay back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I was numb. There was no feeling in my heart or anywhere else at that moment and I knew why. It was because I had said goodbye. I had said goodbye to the other half of me. A tear leaked out of the side of my eye and I rolled onto my side. I had made my choice; a life without James, in return for the continued prosperity of my people.

Forever passed and I finally fell into a fitful slumber. A hazy landscape unfolded in front of me and I stared around in confusion. This place was familiar, but I had no idea when I had been here. A clear blue lake was nestled among the green grass with crops of trees standing tall around the field. There were fluffy clouds in the sky and tall mountains in the distance. The haze faded and I was left in the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. Soft footfalls whispered through the grass behind me and I turned around slowly. A figure that I could've recognized in the darkest cave stood in the gentle light.

I hadn't seen her in what felt like a very long time, but I knew that it was only a few years. Her long auburn hair fell past her shoulders and her green eyes stared at me filled with love and contentment.

"Mom," I breathed. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Is it really you?"

She nodded and I threw myself at her and as if we'd never been apart, her arms opened and she caught me. I hugged her close and she clung to me. My eyes filled with tears while sobs wracked my body. She held me tightly, keeping the world at bay, until my eyes dried.

"I've missed you. Father's missed you." At my words she sighed.

"I know. It wasn't my choice to leave you; it was just my time. I brought you here to talk about James. I've been watching over you since I passed. Why did you leave him?"

"I had to Mom! We are both the only heirs to our lands. Being together would mean leaving one of our kingdoms to be ruled by somebody outside of the bloodline. Our duty is to our people."

"What if I told you there was a way for you to be together that wouldn't result in the failing of either land? What would you do then?" Her voice was gentle.

"I would be with him, but I can see no solution that would allow that." A thought struck me, "but you can."

She nodded again.

"The East and West kingdoms have the most landmass and we share a common border. Why not just dissolve that border and unite the two lands?"

"Could it really be that easy?"

"You will face the same struggles as any other royal who has tried to unite lands, but you have something that I have never seen before. You have the ability to connect with everybody on a very deep level. You are the friend of everyone, whether they are peasant or aristocrat, beggar or royalty. That is a quality that will help you. With you and James taking the lead, I can see no impossible obstacles." My mind processed this new information, but even as my hopes grew I saw my chances fading.

"I said goodbye. I don't know if James will even speak to me anymore. I threw away what we had." Her eyes filled with sadness and I knew that she felt what I did.

"At this very moment he is speaking to his own mother. She has a very strong soul and I have been talking to her in her dreams, just as we are now."

"Is that how you've been watching over me?" She nodded.

"That's one of the ways. When I haven't been talking to her I have been right beside you and your father. I was always there. You just couldn't see me."

"It felt like I could sometimes. When I was feeling alone I always felt like there was somebody there, standing beside me, shielding me from the pain. That was you."

Her eyes widened and I knew that I had shocked her, but then she raised her eyes to the sky and I noticed that it had gone from around midday to sunset. I didn't know what that meant.

"You will be waking up soon. Remember this and know that I will always be there for you and we will see each other again." She began to fade away. I reached out and grabbed for her hand.

"Don't leave yet! I have no idea what I'm doing." She shook her head.

"You don't have to know what you're doing. Follow your heart and your path will soon become clear. I will join you in your dreams again soon. I love you." With these final words she faded completely from my sight and the moment I was alone the landscape seemed to dissolve around me. I jolted awake and sat up in my bed. At that moment I knew what I had to do.

After I left James standing in the garden alone he stormed into the hall again and pulled Sirius aside.

"How could I be so wrong about her? I thought she loved me, but then she turned around and did that! Thank god she's leaving. Made a connection with the first person who was kind to her." Not even seeing Sirius anymore he left the room, needing to be alone with his thoughts.

His parents saw this and shared a look. Something had gone wrong. Dolores put a hand on her husband's arm and left without a word. She would go speak to their son and figure out what went awry. She searched and finally found him in the western tower. He was standing beside a window and staring out at the sky.

Moving to stand beside him quietly they watched the heavens together.

Even standing so close to each other James felt that they had never been farther apart.

"She is leaving tomorrow."

"Are you leaving with her? Have you made your decision?" his mother's voice was calm.

He shook his head. "She made it for me. We will no longer be together. She said that after everything she'd been through she would have felt a connection with the first person that would have shot her a smile or a kind glance. What we had meant nothing to her."

Dolores could feel the pain that her son was in and knew that there was a small window of opportunity to help him understand what Lily had done.

"What else did she say?" Maybe if she had him think it through, he would reach the same conclusion that she did. The conclusion that a woman that she'd never met, but still felt as close to as a sister, had helped her reach.

"She said that she couldn't leave her people behind and if I could then I'm not the man that she thought I was, and that she no longer needed me." His mother was watching his face carefully.

"I have no idea what you are trying to get me to do! It feels like you are trying to make me think, but the only thing I am thinking about right now is Lily!" She nodded and James knew then that that was what she was trying to do. There was something there that he wasn't seeing. His mother saw that he was thinking and she knew that he would get to where he needed to be eventually, so she left the room silently.

James thought over his conversation with Lily that night and all the conversations that they had had before regarding a future together and then it clicked. There was a way for them to be together. She just didn't know it yet. Everything she had said tonight had been to distance herself from him and make cutting it off as easy as possible; making a clean break, so they would both survive. He knew that she hadn't just hurt him when she had said the things that she did. She had definitely been hurting as well. That was the thought that stopped all of the negative feelings he had towards her in an instant.

There was a totally different feeling in his heart when he turned up his face to look at the sky again. The stars were twinkling as if they were laughing with glee.

Since I told James that I was leaving the next day I only had a little bit of time to try and make things right between us. I was walking down the hallway outside his room when I saw Dolores striding towards me.

"May I speak to you for a moment Lily?" I nodded even though I didn't have much time. I would always make time for somebody who had something to say. I felt like I knew what this conversation was going to be about and I was dreading seeing the disapproval on her face. She had become like a mother to me and I never wanted to hurt her either.

"James told me what you did last night." She was taking in every aspect of my face and I knew that she was looking for something.

"I did, but I thought that it was for the best. I would take it back if I could. I know now that I didn't look at every possibility to the full extent that I should have." She nodded.

"You spoke with your mother last night didn't you?"

"Yes I did. She said that the two of you had spoken in the past. Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was sad when she answered.

"Would you have believed me?" I thought about it for a moment and shook my head.

"I wouldn't have at the beginning at least, but as things kept moving I got lost." My words made her pause, but before she could speak she saw something over my shoulder and politely excused herself. I turned and just as I thought James was standing behind me.

"Hello." His voice was just as cool as I knew it would be after what I'd done the night before. I swallowed and steadied myself for the conversation to come.

"James, I'm sorry. I was wrong to automatically assume that we couldn't be together. I would never want to hurt you and I know I did that last night. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted me to leave today and never show my face here again, but I need to tell you that I was mistaken when I tried to cut our ties. We could still be together if you wanted and it took a dream and a conversation that I never thought I would have to figure it out. What we have is not the result of some tie to the first nice person I met. What we have is so much deeper than that and I was wrong to try and deny it. I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me." His face showed no change and I had no idea what he was thinking, but it was obvious that it wasn't nice thoughts. I would make do on my own. I began to turn away, but his hand lashed out and gripped my wrist. He was staring into my eyes and I saw that he had let his walls down once more. He was letting me in.

"I thought about it, last night after you'd left. It took a bit of time, but I realized that you only said what you did to try to stop me from clinging to us. I will tell you though. It wouldn't have worked. There is nothing in this world that would make me give up on you." He pulled me to him and I knew that we would work through whatever life threw our way, and as long we had each other and great friends we would come out on top.

It had taken a moments pain to open up the possibility for a lifetime of pleasure. Destiny had given me more than I thought I would ever have and the strength to keep going was all I had needed.

_So that is chapter 19! I really hope there are people out there that are still reading this. It has taken me more than 2 years and if anybody has been with me from the beginning, then thank you sooooo much! I couldn't have done it without knowing that you were reading._

_I will be rewriting the first dozen chapters because let's face it; I was a really inconsistent writer back then. I will be improving them and reposting them as soon as possible._

_I hope you liked the ending and thank you to everybody who reviewed. I'll only ask once more. Please let me know what you thought of it. If you want an epilogue let me know and in the review, tell me what loose ends you still think there are._

_Amber Eagle_


End file.
